


Sonnet

by Serai



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Longing, Love, M/M, Memories, Poetry, Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4547850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serai/pseuds/Serai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonnet

.  


It is not true I missed you not at all,  
And neither is it true I did not weep.  
'Twould be a lie to say I shunned your call  
Or that you were not with me in my sleep.

But then again, it is not true I pined,  
Forsaking all who love me, in my grief.  
For sorrow wounds, but love will always find  
A way to spend itself in lost relief.

They say that love once lost can be forgot  
And sweet forgetting shall its spell o'ercast.  
But I say 'tis a lie, one too dear bought  
That sets at naught the bond of loving past.

For though 'tis light, the thread that spans the sea,  
Its strength shall weave the road 'twixt you and me.

.


End file.
